About You Now
by enchantedamante
Summary: Lexie threw up the enchiladas she ate during lunch, and everyone thinks she's bulimic. She and Sadie think not, though. / I just got into the Grey's fandom! Sorry for the OOC-ness.


My first Grey's fic! please be gentle?

Some characters may be a bit OOC but honestly.. the interns? If Meredith & Co. can have intern fun-time, then I assume that Lexie&Co. can do worse things. Just not stealing organs and drowning themselves. Cadavers, maybe.

I love the interns. I had the idea and I just had to write them down. I imagine that they act like this, but we just don't see it.

--

Sadie was holding Lexie's hair and patting her back smoothly, sighing softly as her friend threw up on one of the toilets inside the interns' bathroom. Both were kneeling on the floor. Lexie's eyes were closed, waiting for the burning feeling on her throat to subside.

"I told you, enchiladas weren't a good idea before an osteotomy," Sadie joked.

"You know I can't resist food when it's offered," Lexie groaned, and stood up. Sadie followed her and leaned against one of the stalls doors as Lexie washed her face on the sink. "But Callie probably thinks that I'm a wimp now. A wimp who can't even look at dismantled _bones_."

Sadie laughed. "No, Callie actually looked concerned. She wouldn't think that. _You _cut out my appendex," Sadie reminded her. "That makes you nowhere near a wimp."

Before Lexie could answer, the bathroom door burst open and Graciella, Megan, and Lucy – their fellow interns - came in. Graciella handed Lexie a toothbrush. "You okay?"

Lexie took the toothbrush from her and nodded her head. "I'm fine, really."

The bathroom door burst open yet again, as Claire and Dani entered. Dani looked at Lucy.  
"Did you ask her?"

Lucy scoffed. "She ate bad Mexican food," She warned. "Drop it."

"Ask me what, exactly?" Lexie asked as she spit out the water she rinsed in her mouth and turned to look at them, a hand leaning against the sink.

No one said anything for a moment.

Sadie looked at them and raised her eyebrows, daring them with her eyes to answer Lexie's question.

"Are you bullimic?" Dani blurted out.

"What? No!" Lexie said, shock written all over her face. "Why would you think so?"

"She threw up over the _enchiladas_ Steve was giving away," Sadie scoffed. "Are you really that bored? No other juicy gossip for you to fill in instead?"

Just then, Steve entered the bathroom, and immediately ran to Lexie. "Lexie, I swear, I'm sorry that my enchiladas were shitty," and wrapped his arms around her frame, holding on to her in desperation. "Please don't tell Dr. Sloan, though.. he'll _kill _me," he said, and then pulled his face back to look at her face, which showed just how exasperated she was about it all. "Oh my god. I'm not ready _to die_ yet, Lexie!" he pleaded, his eyes alone confirming his fear.

Sadie smirked, amused by the entire scene going on in front of her.

Lexie pulled out of Steve's embrace and took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm not bulimic. Or anorexic. Seriously? I was practically binge-eating last week. The complete opposite. I ate food that was foul– but thanks for them, Steve, that was very nice of you," She added to the guy in front of her, whose eyes were still wide with fear.

Dani rolled her eyes and left, Claire following suit. Graciella looked at Lexie. "Sorry, Lexie. Dani kept on insisting that you were, and we were just wondering…"

"It's fine, really," Lexie said with a forced smile as Graciella and and the rest of the girls but Steve and Sadie told her to feel better and left. "… I hope."

"What?!" Sadie almost screamed. "You _hope_?"

Lexie turned to Sadie, who was wearing the biggest smile she has ever probably seen.

"It wasn't the enchiladas," Sadie slowly stated.

Lexie smiled. She had to. "I_ think_."

"I forgot," she explained. "Two weeks ago, we forgot," she clarified in a whisper, tilting her head to the side a bit when she said 'we'.

Steve's eyes widened even more and then squeezed them shut. He said slowly; "Please tell me that you didn't throw _it_ up-"

"Yang assigned you to the clinic at 3, you better get yourself down there."

Steve knitted his eyebrows together. "I do?"

"You do," Lexie confirmed.

Steve racked his brain, trying to look for any memory he had of having to be at the clinic. "Oh, right. Thanks, Lexie." And he ran out of the room.

Once the bathroom door closed, Sadie crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Lexie a look. "He just barged into the girls bathroom. We are so going to use that against him," Sadie happily said, and Lexie laughed as she washed her hands thoroughly yet again.

"So it's a maybe, then?" she asked her friend.

Lexie threw away the disposable toothbrush Graciella gave her and proceeded to walk alongside her. "It's a maybe," Lexie replied back, somewhat shaky. "I'm assisting on a pallidotomy today," she realized. She hoped that fertilization wasn't happening within her body. She really hoped not. She'd rather be bulimic, she thinks.


End file.
